


Crushed Violets

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Friendship, Kota is a great boyfriend, Love, M/M, Pep Talk, Training, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: “To err is human; to forgive, divine.”





	Crushed Violets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by the recent Being the Elite!

Kota watched Kenny carefully after he received the mysterious package from the Young Bucks. The anxious blond would hold it, almost cradling it against his chest at times. He carried it around with them everywhere: at home, to the gym...it was even in his bag when they went out to dinner, or visited with their friends.

But he never opened it. And every time he looked at it, Kenny Omega became a little bit more sad.

After a while, Kota had seen enough.

“You have to _do_ _something_ ,” the Golden Star said gently as he sat next to Kenny on the ring apron. “This box...no, this conflict you're having with your friends is seriously hurting you.”

“I'm fine,” Kenny retorted unconvincingly, blue eyes definitely more watery than they should have been. “And...honestly, I don't even know if they're my friends anymore. So what does it matter?”

Kota pursed his lips. “It matters,” he said firmly, turning Kenny's face towards him. “This is _wilting_ you, Kenny. A part of you is dying right before my eyes. The sadness is killing you. You have to go to them, talk to them, do _something_.” A pause. “I'm scared for you.”

At that, his strong voice wavered; slight, almost imperceptible, but the tremor was definitely there.

Kenny caught it immediately, and it snapped him back to the present, face filled with concern.

“Kota, I'm so sorry,” he apologized, hands coming to rest of the sides of Ibushi's handsome face. “I'm being selfish again, aren't I?”

“No; but you are being an idiot.”

Kota smiled sadly, and placed on hand on top of Kenny's.

“Seriously, if _we_ can forgive each other for years of shit...I think that you can forgive Matt and Nick for a few months of it.

“And I believe that they can forgive you, too. In fact, I think they already have...”

Kenny raised an eyebrow. “I thought you kinda hated them?” he asked, partially suspicious.

Kota shrugged, face as unreadable as it usually was. “I kinda do. They kind of hate me, too. But it's only because we all love you so damn much. They're afraid that I'll take you away from them forever, and I'm afraid that...”

Kota voice trailed off, and he looked away, uncharacteristically ashamed.

“I'm honestly afraid of the same exact thing. And that they'll hurt you, even if it's just by accident again. But even though we're scared...We're all just going to have to suck it up and trust you.”

Kenny was silent as he thought, letting his hands fall into his lap, and his forehead rest against Ibushi's chest.

“I'm scared too,” he admitted in a near-whisper. “I'm afraid that all of this won't work out in the end. I feel like I _have_ to lose something, because I don't deserve anything, much less everything...”

His blue eyes drifted shut, and he could hear and feel Kota's heartbeat. Strong, steady, resolute.

What the hell was his own heart doing?

“As much as I love all of you, if I have to choose, I—”

“Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence,” Kota warned darkly. “We're going to do it _right_ this time. None of that crazy bullshit that got us into so much trouble before. I'm not going to ignore our problems anymore, and you're not going to take the weight of the world onto your own shoulders.”

_Our problems_. It made Kenny feel warm inside to hear that. Too many years had passed since he'd really trusted someone enough to be so vulnerable as to share his deepest struggles with them. If he was honest, he wanted to keep Kota as far away from his current issues as possible...but the man refused to be shut out.

_Never again_ , Ibushi swore the very first night they reconciled. _I'm never leaving you alone again._

Eventually, Kenny nodded, sighing dramatically. “You're right, Bu-san. Too bossy...but right.”

“Well, I am older and wiser.”

“Definitely older...”

Kota pushed Kenny playfully, thankful to see his beloved smiling and making silly jokes again. “You're a jerk, Kenny Omega.”

Now _he_ leaned forwards, and intertwined their fingers, bruised as they were from all the training.

“You need to go to them. And if you want me to come with you again, I will. More than anything, I want you to be happy. If forgiving the Young Bucks and working it out with the Bullet Club is your road, I will walk on it right by your side, 'cause I absolutely love you.”

Kenny smiled, and placed a quick peck on Kota's lips. “I love you too; and thank you. I'm sorry I worried you.”

“You always worry me.”

“Shut up; I'm taking care of you most of the time anyway!”

“Only when I'm drunk!” Kota's face scrunched as a thought occurred to him. “Or lost in a city. Or moonsaulting.”

Kenny threw back his head and laughed, thankful beyond words that they had found their easy rhythm again.

More than anything, _this_ gave him hope.

Maybe it would take time, but he was looking forward to the day when he, Nick, and Matt could finally, finally, be together again. Honestly, Kenny had no idea what that would look like practically...

But if a simple act of forgiveness could give him his brothers back, he was more than willing to do it.

'After all,' he thought, looking up at Kota, who was already stretching again, no doubt ready to put them both through training Hell.

'It worked once before.'

With his first real smile in days, Kenny hopped up, and slid into the ring. His match against Okada was coming up, and he had to focus and prepare.

And for the first time, as his eyes fell upon the box once again, the only feeling he felt was resolve.

He was going to get his friends back.

* * *

“Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it.” (Mark Twain)

 


End file.
